


Karma is a fucking bitch

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Series: Bromance Is Tough, Man [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek is busy doing someone else, Dirty Talk, I mean something, M/M, Meh, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, a lil surprise in Stiles buttie, also I'm into that shit too, also also, also also handcuffs, also blindfolds, also kind of submissive scott, damn I love stiles buttie, for ya pervies into that shit, give me tha holy water, go yell in the comments, ohmygod I love the word buttie, sensei is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: In which Scott loves his boyfriend enough to let himself be tied up.Also in which Stiles kind of fucked up. Not majorly tho.





	Karma is a fucking bitch

Okay, so yeah, it seemed like a good idea then. But now he wasn't sitting on the couch in Derek's house with Stiles riding his dick, panting out filthy words in his ear, sucking hickies on his neck, and then whispering the very tempting idea of getting tied down. “ _Wanna tie you down, ride you so hard and there won't be anything you can do about it, only seeing me sinking down on your big, fat cock, like you were made to be tied down, at my mercy. Then maybe if you're a good boy I'll let you breed me, stuff me full with your pups_.” It had made him cum so hard, and it would be pretty embarrassing if he wasn't a teenager with his boyfriend riding his dick. It did seem like a very good idea by then, but now he realizes how bad it was.

He's now tied down to the bed frame and his wrists tied to both sides of the bed. Stiles is hovering over him, licking at his skin, whispering what he wants to do and Scott is dying of blue balls and embarrassment. He's currently naked while Stiles is fully clothed. Son of a bitch.

“Did you notice Derek was sniffing around you today? I think he smelled arousal on you, Scotty.” Scott groans and tries to buck up to get friction from Stiles. The brunette just fucking _giggles_ and presses down on his hips.

“Come on, Stiles, please” Scott begs. He gets a huff back and then his eyes is covered with a cloth and Stiles is climbing off of him. He tries to imagine what's happening when he hears a thud on the floor and then, a lick on his thigh. Dammit. He gasps loud and bucks up, but gets pushed back down.

“Nuh uh, Scott. Don't be a bad boy now. You need to learn to obey. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?” Scott nods and actually does his best to lie still. The slightly taller boy climbs over to straddle Scotts face.

“I need you to tell me when it becomes to much, Scott, okay? Just tap on the bed and I'll stop, okay?” For once the sassy tone in Stiles voice is gone and in exchange his voice is slightly worried. Scott nods once, and then grins.

“Not backing out now, Stiles, are we?” he asks in a playful tone and can only imagine the blush on Stiles’ cheeks. “Of course not. And no werewolf power tonight, okay? Last time you wolfed out I couldn't walk straight for a week. And don't laugh! Scott!” Stiles managed to get trough Scotts small laughter.

“I know Stiles. Come on, just do what you want. I'll tell you when it's too much” Scott promised. He got a approving huff back and felt Stiles begin to straddle his face. “Open up, Scotty” Stiles whispered. He opened his mouth and felt a hand stroke his cheek. He gave a nod and his absolutely annoying, but loving boyfriend pushed in his mouth. He heard a low moan and then a small push of hips forced his mouth further onto Stiles’ cock. He hummed and Stiles started to push further. Soon the pace got faster and harder, sure it was a pain in the ass to breath normally but, _God_ , did he love sucking Stiles’ dick. His tounge was moving on its own and licked everything it could reach. He felt a hand on his cheek and the blindfold were removed.

And, holy _shit_.

The face he was seeing was amazing.

Stiles’ eyes were closed and the mouth that usually run all the time had finally shut up, and now only lewd gasps and moans were heard. His cheeks were pink and his neck were covered in hickeys from last time. Scott still couldn't believe they still were there after such long time.

God have mercy.

Yeah, it was probably a great idea. Yup, definitely got to be the best idea Stiles has ever had in bed.

“Scotty... baby I'm gonna cum. Let me...!” Stiles’ lips were open in pure bliss as he came in Scotts mouth. Scott, being the gentleman he was, swallowed it and milked his boyfriend through it. The other boy withdrew himself from Scotts face. He slumped down on the body underneath him and took a few calming breaths. He lifted his face to look at Scott and smiled weakly, got up and kissed his lips that still had some come on them, tasting himself. Scott saw his chance and broke the handcuffs that had his wrists to the bed frame and quickly grabbed the others butt cheeks, turning them over.

“ _Game over, Stiles_ ” Scott grinned and took a fast check to see that his boyfriend had the vibrator inside him still. Unfortunately he had a remote to it in his hand since earlier, ‘cough cough not Scotts idea at all cough cough’, and turned it on. Stiles’ mind hit realization and a moan caught in his throat. He realized Scott had wolfed out and he was fucked. Literally. Ah, well, _karma_.

“Now then, Stiles. We have the whole night. How do you want it?” Scott smiled wide, turning up the vibrator two steps. Another moan was let out from Stiles’ lips. Through foggy eyes, he gave Scott a needy look and leaned to Scotts ear, whispering,

“Don't hold back. Not tonight.” The other nodded, grinning and turned off the vibrator.

“Don't mind me then, just lie back and _enjoy_.”

Ah, _fuck_.

  
Karma is a _fucking bitch_.

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell in the comments please. Also I'm still Swedish so my English is craaap. But give me suggestions on what to write for this fucked up serie. *does weird yoda impression* your smut I will write. Smut Sensei will write, she will. Yes.


End file.
